


a workout after training

by felixfraldarius



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bedroom Sex, Cuddling & Snuggling, Grinding, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Sex, Size Difference, Small Dom/Big Sub, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:34:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22085725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felixfraldarius/pseuds/felixfraldarius
Summary: Glenn and Holst were situated in Glenn’s room, laying together on his bed. They had just finished training together and were taking a bit of a rest, though because they were both warm from exerting themselves previously, neither of them had much clothing on...
Relationships: Glenn Fraldarius/Holst Goneril
Kudos: 14





	a workout after training

**Author's Note:**

> this just shamelessly dives into smut.

Glenn and Holst were situated in Glenn’s room, laying together on his bed. They had just finished training together and were taking a bit of a rest, though because they were both warm from exerting themselves previously, neither of them had much clothing on. Underwear was the only thing covering the two of them up. 

Seemingly out of nowhere, Glenn felt a sudden burst of pleasure. Holst had moved close to him and was rubbing his hips against his own, their crotches pressed against each other. Glenn retaliated by grabbing Holst’s waist to steady himself, letting them grind together. 

”Glenny… I wanna do more…” Holst’s voice was whiny in the moment, and it seemed he made no attempt to conceal his desperation. 

”I can tell.” 

Gasps escaped from Holst’s mouth as he grinded against the other. Glenn could feel himself getting hard with the friction, rubbing back. They both leaned in to kiss, which started out gentle at first, though Glenn could tell Holst wanted more. He slipped his tongue into the other’s mouth, their lips roughly pressing together. He could hear Holst moaning into his mouth, and their hips continued their grind as they made out. Drool dripped down their chins as their heads tilted and their tongues danced. 

Holst pulled away from the kiss with a gasp, his lips hot and swollen from the amount of licking and sucking. Glenn could feel his dick leaking precum already, pressed up against his underwear by now. He was excited to please his lover. 

”Glenny… Treat me well, okay?” Holst was nearly breathless as he spoke, and he looked very embarrassed. His lover got flustered easily, and Glenn loved that his cheeks would go as pink as his hair. 

”Of course, Holst.” Glenn snaked a hand down to touch Holst’s cock, letting his thumb rub against the tip. His lover was wet with precum, which dirtied his fingers. Once he slid his hand down to his shaft, Holst began grinding up against it. Moans could be heard from him as he did so. 

Watching this intently, Glenn knew he had a pleased look on his own face. 

He then started sliding his hand up and down, jacking Holst off slowly. His eyes were kept on the other, waiting for his reaction. Holst, who was clearly quite sensitive and bashful, was twitching and mewling. His hips rocked into Glenn’s palm, and his pink eyes were trained on the Fraldarius’s hand on his dick. This only helped to fuel Glenn, moving his hand faster. Holst came a moment later, leaving a warm mess all over his fingers. 

”Now, flip over,” Glenn removed his hand, commanding Holst to move, “So I can fuck you.” 

He watched as Holst moved onto his stomach and stuck his ass out. Cute. His lover was big – 6’2” with a nice ass and impressive muscles from his constant battles in House Goneril’s territory – but he still seemed cute and tiny as he posed for him. Snickering a bit, he grabbed his ass with his clean hand, massaging it between his fingers. He then used his dirty hand to dip between his cheeks and rub at his hole, using Holst’s own cum to wet it. Once he was ready, Glenn leaned over to grab some oil from his bedside table and poured it on his hole. 

Slowly, Glenn slipped his finger inside. Holst voiced his delight with various “yeahs”, though he soon began begging for more as Glenn kept a teasing pace. 

”Come on, faster!” 

Quickening his pace, Glenn fingered him fast and deep. This drew out many different moans from his lover. They were embarrassingly loud, and he was glad that nobody was around, because it was obvious what was going down in his room. He only got louder when a second finger was added, then a third. 

Holst clearly couldn’t take it much longer, though – he clung to the bedsheets as he squirmed and whined, “P- _please_. Glenn…!! Ahh, hhaah… Mmn…” 

As he pulled his fingers out, Glenn spoke up, “Alright. Since you’re being so good.” He grabbed the oil from before and poured it over his boner, jacking it a few times. 

”Come onnn, fill me up! I want you!” 

Glenn usually found begging despicable, but his lover, stretched open by his fingers, hole wet and desperate for his cock, was a perfect exception. He grabbed Holst’s hips again and pressed up against him, his dick pushing into his ass. Holst only begged for more, so Glenn grunted and shoved it all in. Rather rough, but if the other wanted it, he’d provide for him anytime. 

”Ooh, Glenny, you’re so big!” Holst cooed as Glenn bottomed out inside of him. 

”Ah. Well. Thanks.” Glenn knew that he wasn’t big at all. Rather, he himself was quite small – being short at 5’6” and quite thin, he was a complete contrast to Holst. He knew his lover was just flattering his average size. 

Starting to move his hips, Glenn pressed against the Goneril man. His pace was slow, and Holst matched it by moving his hips in time with his thrusts. Although they were just starting, Glenn knew Holst was already sensitive from being fingered and jacked off, so he watched as he pressed his face against the bedsheets and moaned. 

Moaning a little himself, Glenn dug his nails into his lover’s back. He was working up a rhythm, moving quicker. Holst was tight around him, and he squeezed around his cock perfectly. 

”Fuck me, fuck me, you’re – Aah! Keep doing it! Please!” More begging from Holst. 

Glenn obliged, pushing into him deeply with each thrust. He could see that Holst’s dick was leaking against the sheets, along with him letting out some drool onto the bed. He was also rather vocal, repeatedly talking about how much he loved it. 

Speeding up now, Glenn became quite rough with his lover. He leaned down to press his chest against Holst’s back. Nips at his neck left bruises and marks, and he fucked into him hard. His hands roamed his body, and he paid special attention to the huge pecs Holst had. They were large and squishy unless flexed, and they were soft in his hands as he played with them. 

”Yesyesyesyes – Ah! Aaah! So close, so _close_! Fucking me so good, Glenn, it’s sooooo good!” 

Glenn could feel his cock leaking inside of him. He didn’t let up, pounding into his ass and grabbing onto the bedsheets to stay steady. The situation was a bit funny, with Glenn being much smaller than his lover but strong enough to completely dominate him and make him melt under his hands. 

Soon afterwards, Holst threw his head back and arched his spine, moaning loud enough that his voice cracked. He came into Glenn’s bedsheets, then collapsed against them whilst panting. Glenn finished immediately after, with his lover’s pulsing walls pushing him over the edge. Pumping his cum deep into Holst, he then pulled out and laid beside him. 

”G-Goddess, Holst.” He was rendered breathless with such an orgasm. 

Holst was cuddly and loving in nature, much like a big pink puppy, so it came to no surprise that he snuggled right up to Glenn. Being a more distant person, he had found this off-putting at first, but he warmed up to it, quite enjoying the sweet touch. Such closeness was uncommon in Faerghus, so he found that he craved it. However, Holst wasn’t allowed to do it in public, and if anybody found out, Glenn would physically fight them (or at least threaten them enough that they would never tell a single soul). He was a knight, after all, and one with an attitude at that; he would never hear the end of it if he was found to be cuddly with his lover. He wrapped his arms around the other’s much larger frame, reciprocating the close snuggle. 

Glenn felt himself blush once Holst began to pepper him with kisses. He shut his eyes and let his lover kiss him all over. 

”Hehe… Night, Glenny. See you tomorrow.” Holst held him close and spoke in a hushed tone. Glenn could hear his heart pounding from inside his chest, and he found it quite adorable. It didn’t take long for him to be lulled to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/meloghia)


End file.
